


The Wedding

by jennisnotokay



Series: The Wedding Planner [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Baker AU, M/M, Wedding Planner AU, only tagged the people in there the most, this is my first creek be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennisnotokay/pseuds/jennisnotokay
Summary: Craig knew since he was a child that he wanted to be a wedding planner. When his sister got engaged, he knew he was going to give her the best wedding he could. When his normal baker quits on him, Craig is forced to make new arrangements. As if some God heard his prayers, a new bakery opened in South Park and when he meets the baker of 'Sweet Tweeks' Craig knew this would be the first time he would waver in confidence.Tweek needed a new start and when his longtime friend, Butters, convinced him to move to the little town of South Park to open a bakery, he wasn't so sure. Escaping his parents and moving on with his life was the goal, so he moved from Denver to the little town and opened his own shop. He didn't expect the local wedding planner to come in just after it opens and cause Tweek to question what risks he was willing to take.





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the beautiful and ever charming AU created by wondertweeker on twitter/tumblr. I love the movie the 'Wedding Planner' and '27 Dresses' because I'm a sap and I just had to write this. 
> 
> I changed some things of the AU like who was getting married and made up Tricia fiance and her fiances' best friend. Also some jobs of some other characters were changed and blah blah. IDK I JUST WANTED TO WRITE THIS AND IT TOOK THREE DAYS! I LOVE CRAIG AND TWEEK. 
> 
> Enjoy my word vomit and tell me what you think!
> 
> FOR REFERENCE:  
> \- The cake: https://data.whicdn.com/images/27556599/large.jpg  
> \- The cupcakes: http://majesticweddings.co.za/Gallery/0-53978100-mw-navy-blue-wedding-cupcake-Bitsy-Bride.jpg  
> \- The Dress: s://ss.tbdress.com/images/product/12/12442/12442255_1.jpg  
> \- The Bridesmaid Dresses: https://cdn.tobi.com/product_images/md/1/blue-zeze-plunging-maxi-dress.jpg

It had to be perfect. 

Craig knew the moment Tricia came running into his shop, a smile as bright as the sun on her face, he knew what had happened. After two years, Jonathan, Tricia’s boyfriend finally proposed to her. 

He already knew it was happening. Jonathan showed him the ring and asked Craig to help him plan the perfect proposal. Tricia liked extravagance, but subtle extravagance. She often said, “I want things to be big, but not too big that it is annoying and people will talk shit about me, but just big enough that people are blown out of the waters and have no idea how to cope”. 

Craig knew as well that Tricia didn’t just come to him because he was her big brother, but because she knew Craig would stop at nothing to give her the best wedding possible. 

It had something to do with going to a wedding when he was a five. His parents decided to renew their vows Craig was the best man. His mother wanted a big wedding because they never got a big thing. They got married when they found out Laura was pregnant with Craig. Their parents wanted them married right away. Now that his sister had been born and both decided two was enough, they wanted to do something they never did - have a real wedding. And a honeymoon. Craig and Tricia would spend a week with Grandma Tucker after the reception when his parents fly off to the Bahamas.

It was at his parent’s wedding that Craig knew what he wanted to do. He helped with almost everything, surprising his mother and future aunt. Here was this five-year-old child who seemed to have the answer for everything. And he didn’t offer stupid ideas that a kid would throw out. No, Craig knew what he was talking about (he may or may not have watched several movies about the wedding, including the rom-com starring Jennifer Lopez - not Mitch Connor - and Matthew McConaughey).

He planned the seating chart, taking into account every feud and possible scenario that could cause a problem. He made a meal plan that benefited everyone from kosher and to vegan. The flowers (lilacs, purple rose, sweet pea, and freesia if anyone was curious) were so simple and yet, had this allure that made every woman in the place surrender to their beauty. Everyone was on time and ready for the wedding. There were almost cold feet on the side of his father, but Craig nipped that in the bud real quick.

But it wasn’t how organized and naturally gifted he was that made Craig decide this was his goal. It was the moment his mother walked down the aisle, but Craig wasn’t watching her or the guests. His eyes landed on his father.

There was this look on his father’s face. It was as if he was seeing her for the first time. Instead of love, at first sight, it was love renewed. His eyes were wide, with almost this glint in them. He would put it together that his father’s eyes were watering because he was happy, which would only add to Craig’s amazement. There was also the intake of air, so subtle to anyone in the pews of the church, but for Craig who was standing right next to them, he saw it. The moment she stepped in front of him, her dress shimmering with each step and her smile, bright, even under the veil. As she stepped up to stand in front of him, his father took in this breath, as if he was scared that if he even blinked, this would all disappear. 

That was the moment. While the bride was beautiful and as always, a wedding is meant to show off the bride in all her glory and the union of two people in love, it was the look of his father’s, this man who already promised to love her and cherish her and helped bring their kids into the world, knowing in those moments she walked up to him, knew that even though they were already married, that nothing was going to change. He truly loved her.

He spent the whole reception being congratulated for helping to make the perfect wedding. Jokes were thrown that Craig should become a wedding planner. His dad, though thankful, really didn’t want his son to be a wedding planner (but years later when he came out as a gay and Thomas had been disappointed for a while, “Things make sense now”, he said). Craig didn’t care what any of them said. He already made up his mind. He was going to become a wedding planner.

It wasn’t easy getting to where he was today. Okay, maybe it was. He had plenty of help - more than he deserved. He wasn’t the best wedding planner in the country, but at least in the greater Denver area, he was well received. Denver was a pretty big city and with his parents have supported him through everything, he had made himself a decent planner. 

He was ruthless, to say the least. He was a perfectionist. There was never any room for the bride (or groom if they actually cared enough to participate or if they were allowed to at all) to even go full-on bridezilla. If there was a problem, Craig took care of it with threatening (or a strong promise as he’d say), rude finger gestures, and just a lot of causing fear. In the end, the reason people kept coming to Craig Tucker to plan their wedding because nothing goes wrong that he can’t fix. He had to thank his parents for being the way they were and not allowing him to back down from anything. Even if it meant he was in Mr. Mackey’s office constantly because his middle finger would magically rise in his presence (the old “I can’t control it” bit never really worked though).

All in all, there was no way in hell he wasn’t going to give his sister the best wedding. He was weirdly the man of honor as well (“You have to my man of honor, Craig. Karen will be disappointed, but I mean, you’re already doing what a maid of honor would do” Tricia said), so it all worked out. His sister was going to get the best wedding he could come up with. No one could do better with his sister’s wedding than him. Nothing will or would go wrong.

He thought.

He had this one baker he went to for nearly half of his weddings he planned. The guy was a genius with his wedding cakes. They didn’t just look beautiful, but they actually tasted good too. There was a lot of slack for wedding cakes that the taste is never actually good, but this is why Craig went to him.

However, the no good shit decided to book another wedding. Craig tried to reason with him, but the guy wouldn’t have it. Kept saying that Craig was an awful client. It wasn’t like the guy never got paid and wasn’t allowed all liberties with the cake as long as it fit the theme of whatever wedding. 

Craig was scrambling for the first time in his career. Of course, he’d only been doing it since he was about nineteen when his mother’s longtime best friend in Denver had her wedding planner cancel and Craig was instantly on the case after solving a big dilemma with her dress being ripped. That was how it all started. The woman’s daughter knew a real wedding planner and got Craig an interview and five years later, Craig had his own company, stationed in South Park, but he’d ventured into Denver nearly every day. South Park was crazy and full of idiots, but they were his idiots, he guessed.

There had to be a decent bakery that was willing to make a cake for him. The wedding was in three weeks. Most bakeries want a month to design a perfect cake and he thought he had the perfect cake, but no, apparently, commitments and years of giving the douche tons of money, wasn’t good enough apparently.

“You could try the new bakery that opened next to the movie theater. Sweet Tweeks or something,” Token offered up after a full day of Craig full meltdown. He was sitting in the chair in front of Craig’s desk. The desk was a mess of papers and phonebooks (who still had phone books) and God could only tell what else. Craig was never this disorganized.

Token was probably one of the more good looking guys in town. He was nearly just as tall as Craig, but probably had more muscles. They went to the gym often, but Token seemed to get muscles while Craig struggled. In Craig’s opinion, Token was far better looking than him. His face was far more chiseled than him. Token didn’t even have to try. 

Token was one of Craig’s investors and one of his best friends, which was how Craig was able to get his own business. Token became a lawyer like his father, much to his own disappointment, but he was actually natural. Token actually thanked Eric Cartman for making him such a great lawyer after years of the shit he put the kids of South Park though. It was because of people like Cartman that Token wanted to do good in the world and put people like Cartman in jail (he was still looking on how to actually get this done).

Craig paused his rapid typing and slowly turned his head to look at Token, “What?”

“Oh, yeah, I heard about that,” Clyde piped up, grinning at Token. Clyde had his own business too. He owned a catering business which saved Craig when it came to food. Clyde knew food and was actually a pretty good cook (ladies love a guy who can take). Clyde’s parents thanked Craig and Token for helping him out, worried he’d never make it. “I heard Butters works there. Kenny told me. Apparently Butters has friends not from South Park and they decided to go into business together.”

Clyde had really grown into his looks. He reminded Craig of a frat boy, which was funny because before Clyde dropped out of the University of Denver, he was in a frat (not like the PC frat, but a legit frat). He was handsome, which was probably why he was such a prick and overconfident as a kid. 

“A bakery opened in South Park and for the last sixteen hours, I’ve been calling up bakeries and neither of you said anything?” Craig questioned, his brows knitted and the look of murder plastered on his face.

His two friends shrugged, but Token spoke up, “It’s a new bakery. We didn’t think you’d… really want to go to a new place, but it seems like desperate times calls for desperate measures.”

Craig got up from his seat, walking past the two. He grabbed his jacket and bag and walked out of the office. It took several minutes, but the two finally followed him.

Craig’s office wasn’t very far from the movie theater. It was actually right down the street from Token’s house, in between the Black residents and the senior care home. It was small, so it didn’t take up much room. It was just about a five-minute walk or so.

Honestly, Craig has been this way for a while, even though it was just down the street. Other than the movie theater or the U-Stor-It, there was no real reason to head that way. 

“I can’t believe… Fuck you, guys, honestly,” Craig snapped, glancing back at them, but still walking ahead. They really pissed him off. This better work out. Craig was losing it. 

He passed the theater and stared at the building next door. He glanced up at the sign, ‘Sweet Tweeks Bakery’. He frowned, “‘Sweet Tweeks’? Seriously? Did a five-year-old girl name it?”

Clyde raised a brow and hummed, “It’s cute. I wonder if Butters friend’s name is Tweek.”

“What kind of name is Tweek?” Token inquired, eyeing the sign. 

Clyde shrugged, “I didn’t fucking name the guy, but if it is, then it is a pun. Puns are great.”

Craig rolled his eyes and opened the door, hearing a little bell chime. The interior was rather simple, to say the least. The back wall had a large blackboard-esque menu listing pastries and coffees and teas. They all had really cute names, like ‘Greener Pastures Tea’ and ‘You’re my Cupcake Special’ (a cupcake for two promotion for couples). There was a large display next to register, showing off cookies and cakes and of course, cupcakes. There were even danish pastries. 

“Craig! Howdy do, pal,” Butters greeted as he stepped out from behind the door. He still looked the same, but longer hair. Last he heard, Butters was dating Kenny. How in the world that happened, Craig didn’t know. Though Kenny always seemed to be more advanced when it came to his own sexuality. He eventually came out as a bisexual and Butters ended up admitting he was bicurious and Kenny quickly snatched him out. Apparently, Kenny was a decent boyfriend. Go figure.

Butters had a small face and bright blue eyes that seemed innocent despite everything he had gone through. His blond hair was very thin but much longer than it used to be. It curled mop of hair. He liked to wear blue, Craig noticed. It was always a bright blue compared to Craig’s navy blue he opted for. He was rather short, seeming to not have grown as much as the other guys have. Though compared to Craig, no one was that tall.

It was funny cause Stan and Kyle were gay now, though maybe that was less surprising than Kenny. After Wendy broke up with Stan and Kyle never got with Heidi, things kind of… worked out in the end. 

Craig liked to believe none of this would have happened if it weren’t for him. He came out way before any of them did. The town was very… pleased. His father wasn’t, but got over it. “Very progressive,” Mr. Marsh had said and was far more pleased when his own son came out. 

“Hey, Butters. You’re a baker?” Craig questioned. Though the name suddenly made a whole lot of sense.

“Oh, jeez, no,” Butters chuckled, “I am co-owner though. I came up with the name!”

‘Knew it,’ Craig thought.

Butters smiled, “I’m in charge of the business. You know I’m a pretty good boss. Remember that time I got all my chaos minions to create fake news on Facebook? I had a #1 boss mug from minion #34. Still have it too. Isn’t being a boss fun? Though I’m not really the boss. There is only two of us here and we’re both bosses. It’s fun though. You get it, right? You’re a boss, right? A wedding planner, that’s amazing.”

The fact Butters can speak of the time he thought he was a supervillain with such ease was scary. Sometime after middle school, the kids of South Park stopped with their shenanigans and starting acting somewhat normal. Of course, Eric Cartman made things hard, but the days of Freedom Pals vs.Coon and Friends and fighting over the Stick of Truth were long past them. Also, did he always talk so much?

“... Right. Who is your co-owner? Can I talk to them?” Craig asked with a smile, “I have a proposition?” 

Butters was grinning, “Oh, sure. Our first gig! I’m guessing a wedding, right? I’ll get him. Gimme a second.”

Craig leaned against the counter, staring at the cakes while Butters went into the back. Clyde and Token decided to take a seat, curious about the new guy in town. 

Craig noticed the cakes looked good. The cupcakes looked even better. He had one wedding where the bride wanted cupcakes instead of a cake. It was set up to look like a tied cake. The was really in for a while. 

As the door opened, Craig raised his head and nearly fell over when he saw him.

The guy that walked out was perfect. Well, not perfect in the sense he was on some Godly level, but in Craig’s eyes, he might as well have been. The first thing Craig noticed was the bright, yellow messy bed hair, pinned back by half a dozen hairpins in various colors. The next thing he noticed was the bright, wide green eyes that seemed to take in the entire scene as if he’d miss something otherwise. His nose was button-shaped, cute. Craig wanted to reach out and boop him, but that felt highly unprofessional and rather childish. His lips were parted in mild surprise. His clothes were simple, though covered by an apron (which Craig found hilarious that he was wearing an apron since there was flour covering the guy from head to toe). It was a long-sleeved green shirt and jeans. The other probably had one Chuck Taylors; he seemed like the type. He had a whisk in his hand as if Butters forced him away in the middle of a meditative state as he made some new sugary treat. Craig also didn’t miss at least five bandages covering the poor guy’s hand. 

As the guy looked up, there was a look that Craig couldn’t place. It was a mix of surprise as well as something that in the darkest corners of Craig’s subconscious wanted to believe was a sign of interest, but Craig learned never to assume with guys. Even though the guy was a baker, it didn’t mean, he was gay.

“Oh, uh, hi? I’m Tweek Tweak,” he greeted, his voice a little shaky and unsure of himself. It didn’t seem to have a lot of confidence. So Clyde was at least right about the name. Dear God, Tweek’s parents must actually hate him to give him that name.

As he came closer, though he was behind the counter, it was evident to Craig he was probably going to forever be one of the tallest people in South Park, minus his parents and Mr. Mackey. The Tuckers were a tall bunch, even Tricia was tall. Not taller than Token, who was only an inch or two shorter than him, but at least taller than Clyde (which Tricia loves to bring up). 

He felt nervous. Craig Tucker didn’t get nervous. He was headstrong and he was confident and he held his head high even when he knows he may be wrong. However, this was the first real moment where he was seriously attracted to another guy. Sure, there was the short period of time where he thought he had a crush on Clyde, but it turned out to just be gas (and Craig told Clyde that and to this day, Clyde still believes it).

Clyde elbowed him, Craig cleared his throat, “I need a cake… for uh… a wedding…. Uh, my sister’s wedding. I’m a wedding planner and man of honor… My usual guy bailed on me and I’m running out of options. I was hoping… uh,....”

The male behind him leaned forward, “Hi, how are you? I’m Craig Tucker.”

Craig flinched, “Hi, how are you? I’m Craig Tucker.”

Tweek was staring at him. His green eyes were burrowing into him and Craig was lost in them. He knew he sounded like an idiot. There was no way this guy wasn’t completely freaked out by how weird he was being. He could practically hear Token and Clyde’s thoughts, brimming with excitement. They knew Craig better than Craig knew himself sometimes. Oh, they knew the thoughts running through Craig’s head.

“I’m fine…, but I’ve never made a wedding cake,” Tweek replied, his voice softer like he was embarrassed.

Butters patted him on the back, “I think we can do it, Tweek. I’ll help you! This is is good for business.”

“Right,” Craig said a little too quickly. All eyes looked at him, so he quickly back peddled, “Uh, well, this is my sister and my job.”

Maybe if he was really sincere, the other would do it. At this moment, Craig really needed Tweek to help him, “I can’t disappoint her. I know I’m asking for a lot of you right now and you just opened up, but please… help me?”

Tweek stared at him for a moment. He looked away, rubbing his arm, “I guess… I can learn. But...this is a lot of pressure…”

That was music to Craig’s ears. Not just because the other was agreeing, but maybe he had a chance to use this to get to know Tweek better. Maybe find if the other swung for the right team (meaning if he gay and dear God, Craig hoped so). It was a win-win.

“Thank you, Mr. Tweak… and…it will be good working together,” Craig smiled softly at the other.

“Tweek… Tweek is fine,” Tweek added in shyly. 

Tweek seemed to not know if he should smile or not. His lips were pursed as he looked at Craig, almost sizing him up. Craig wasn’t quite sure what any of this was about. Was the other actually weirded out by him? Was he being creepy or was he being too subtle? Could he flirt? He was trying to get a job done, so that was probably not the best idea.

“I’m Clyde Donovan, owner of Donovan Catering and this is Token Black, lawyer, by the way,” Clyde grinned, “Glad to meet you.”

Tweek offered a nod and a soft ‘nice to meet you’ that Craig almost swooned right there. How could one person be that adorable? He was just blatantly staring and when Tweek looked at him, the other seemed to jump slightly and look away. Craig was a little disappointed.

“Should we… leave you to talk or-?” Token questioned, raising a brow.

“What, why?” Tweek replied quickly, his eyes shifting to Craig for a split second.

Craig wasn’t sure if he should be thankful towards Token or annoyed. Or disappointed that Tweek didn’t even want to look at him. Token spoke up again, “Don’t you have to talk about the cake? What Tricia wants and stuff?”

“Oh,” Craig’s lips formed an ‘o’ shape and he looked at Tweek, “If… you’re busy, I can come back tomorrow… with my sister and her fiance?”

Tweek nodded, “Tomorrow is fine. I’d like to um, do some research of my own first.”

Butters smiled, “Our first big gig, Tweek! Smile more.”

Tweek did smile, but it was small and at Butters mostly. As soon as he glanced at Craig, the smile fell, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. Tucker.”

Before Craig could tell him to just call him Craig, Tweek was heading back through the door into what he could only guess was the kitchen. 

Disappointed was etched into the wedding planner’s features. The first real prospect of romance shot down. Though, Craig wasn’t someone to give up. He’s proven that time and again. He turned his eyes to Butters as he rose his hand to his neck, “Hey, Butters. Did I do something to him?”

Butters hummed, “No, Tweek is just new to town and nervous is all. I’ve known him since I was a kid. Honestly, he used to be a total spaz. Super paranoid, scared of everything, shaking all the time. After he stopped drinking coffee, it got better, but he’s still shy. The only reason he agreed to open this place with me as if I handled the business. He just wants to bake, but he’s really good. Don’t worry.”

It was a little cute. Hearing about how Tweek was. There was something about Tweek. He was interesting. Craig was completely floored by the shy, quiet baker. He wanted to know more. He probably should be professional if he wanted the other to help him.

Token nudged him gently, “I can read you like a book, Tucker.”

Craig glanced at the door where Tweek disappeared behind, “Shut up, Token.”

\---

Tweek leaned against the door, his heart beating so fast he was certain it was going to burst. The guy - Craig - just kept staring at him. He was handsome in Tweek’s eyes, but Tweek has never been interested in anyone. He came out to his parents long ago and his father had been thrilled because ‘a gay son really helps with the business’ or whatever. 

He never thought he would actually be interested in anyone. But Craig had this allure that Tweek didn’t realize he was even into. The scruffy black hair that was probably styled at some point in the day, but has since become a mess from stress and fingers running through it. And his eyes! They were blue! They were so blue and though Tweek liked to avoid cliches, even in his mind, he would gladly dive into those pearly blue and float for hours. His mouth had this curve to it and when he smiled, it was crooked smiled and Tweek thought it was perfect (and he noticed Craig’s teeth were oddly perfect and wondered if the other had braces once). 

Craig’s attire had been completely professional except for the yellow tie which had guinea pigs on it and for some reason, Tweek felt like guinea pigs fit the other better than some boring design. It was like the other was professional, but wanted some sign that he was normal and liked this. It was just cute. The suit was nice to still. It was a navy blue suit jacket and pants. The button up was white and it was wrinkleless. His shoes were leather and black and compared to Tweek who was covered head to town in flour, he probably looked like an idiot. Tweek was starting to think blue was becoming his favorite color.

Then his anxiety started to flare up. Maybe this was all a bad idea. He wasn’t interesting and he had no idea what he was doing. He didn’t know the first thing about how to run a business. His parents always talked about him running the coffee shop one day. “We could name it Tweak and Son Coffee”, his father would say. Tweek would rather die.

His decision to come to South Park was a hard one. Of course, his parents didn’t approve right away. They had plans for Tweek, but Tweek hated coffee. It had done nothing but ruin his life. It made him skittish and paranoid. It made him twitch and shout randomly. Since he let go of coffee, he became happier. His parents didn’t care about that though. They wanted their gay son to help with the business (it was mostly his father; his mom was alright, but she let his dad do whatever he wanted). He used baking to calm himself down because it relaxed him. He didn’t have to think. He just followed a recipe and let nature take its course. It was how he decided he wanted to be a baker.

Coming to South Park was Butters idea. He talked to Butters all the time. They had met when his parents and he came to visit when he was five. They hit it off. Butters was just the nicest person. Butters liked to talk and Tweek didn’t, so they just meshed well. Even though they were in two different cities, they talked every day.

Butters told him all about the shenanigans they had in South Park. Half of the time, Tweek was convinced that the people in South Park were demented and psychotic. Butters assured only about half were. Tweek wasn’t sure how assuring that was, but he was also a little jealous. 

Butters seemed to have great friends and adventures and Tweek didn’t have that. Butters was the extent of his friendship. The only strange thing that ever happened to Tweek was the gnomes. No one believed him. Butters did, but Tweek wasn’t sure Butters really believed him but said he did so Tweek didn’t feel crazy. 

It wasn’t that Tweek was a bad friend, but people just didn’t like Tweek. No one wanted to have to put up with him. He was a spaz and he knew that. What was he supposed to do about that? He couldn’t help it, so he didn’t force friendships on anyone. Butters was enough.

Sometimes, Tweek wanted to run away from home and move in with Butters. Butters parents would probably ground them both, but South Park sounded like fun most of the time. Even the stories of Eric Cartman, someone Tweek was terrified to meet, had him curious. People like Stan and Kyle and even Butters’s boyfriend, Kenny sounded interesting. He heard the mentions of Clyde, Token and Craig before, but Butters didn’t spend a lot of time with them. He remembered when Butters told him about Craig coming out of the closet and what a big deal it was. Tweek had still been in the closet then, but hearing about it made him come out to his own parents. If some kind in a podunk town like South Park could find courage, why couldn’t he? And to think that guy had been in his shop, staring at him. Tweek didn’t know what to do.

Leaving his parents was hard. They were nuts, but they were his parents. They couldn’t exactly stop him. He had money he had saved up from working at the coffee shops (since he begged them to pay him when he was fourteen). He needed to do this.

Tweek was a great baker, even he knew he was good and it was rare for Tweek to think he was good at anything. He guessed he was bound to be good at something statistically. Baking just made him feel comfortable. It helped when nothing else did. He could just focus on whatever he was making and throw all of his frustrations into it. It became easier to deal with things. He always liked baking. It was comforting and his cupcakes were his signature.

His parents had him making stuff for the coffee shop when it was just one shop, then it became two and he needed help, then three shops and Tweek released what his parents were doing. They were using him once again.

Tweek knew he wanted to get away from his parents, so while it was scary moving away from home to start up his own business in a small town, he knew he needed to it. He needed his own life and he needed to take a risk. He needed to try.

It was actually really easy to buy the shop he had and turn it into a bakery. It was an old coffee shop that did pretty well for a while. Tweek found the irony in moving into an old coffee shop but kept that to himself. He kept the place pretty much the same as it was when he bought it, so it saved some money, but he got a new display for the cakes and signs for the shop and the storage room was turned into a kitchen. 

He was proud of what he was done and if it wasn’t for Butters, he’d never get anywhere. Butters really helped him out with everything. 

The shop had only been open for a few days and now he had to make a wedding cake. It was nothing he ever thought about, but he needed to get out of his comfort zone. From the little he knew about weddings, he knew they were expensive and wedding cakes were one of the highlights (other than the bride herself). This could be the real start for Sweet Tweeks.

He was excited about this opportunity but apprehensive. He didn’t want to ruin this poor girl’s wedding and Craig had seemed so desperate. 

He gripped his shirt between his fingers, the fabric stretching. He didn’t know what to do in that moment. One part of him wanted to bail and go running back to his parents, but the other part of him was stubborn and wanted to see where this all went. His body shook a bit, something it still did when he was nervous or scared or just unsure of what to do. He sunk to the floor and sighed. 

This was way too much pressure and he was just starting out. But it could also be really good. He was going to make a total fool of himself. He would be laughed right out of town! Or he could do really well and not have to worry about a thing. People love cupcakes. If he has to go back to live with his parents and drown in coffee for the rest of his life, he’s sure he may give up on life. But there was so much to live that he could learn about. He’d have to hear his father say, ‘I told you so’. His mother would be so disappointed in him. He didn’t want to hear his father say that because he wasn’t right. He was a failu-

There was a soft knock and Tweek picked himself up quickly, backing up from the door and moving to the table, pretending he was working on whatever he was doing before Craig came around. He was baking some brownies, at least, it looked like he had been making an attempt. He couldn’t remember. His mind was filled with the color blue and his own possible shortcomings.

Butters walked in, with this knowing smile on his face. He rested his hands on the table, eyeing Tweek, “So… we have our first gig and we’ve only been open for a week. This is great.”

Tweek didn’t say anything right away. He eyed the batter in front of him and frowned, “Yeah, it is….”

“You okay, pal?” Butters questioned, obviously worried.

The taller of the two sighed, kneeling down. His head rested against the side of the metal table in the middle of the room. He groaned then, “I don’t know if I can do this, Butters.”

“It’s fine, Tweek. You’re a really great baker. I wouldn’t take the risk if you weren’t. My dad would ground the heck out of me. And besides, Craig looked totally into you,” Butters assured and Tweek jumped up, eyes wide. Butters nodded with a telling smile. 

“What? No… You think so?”

“Well…, yeah? He’s never dated anyone in South Park. Well, there was this time where he thought he liked Clyde, but then he decided he didn’t and Clyde had been totally arrogant about it and they stopped talking for a bit. Then he went to prom with Red to get back at Clyde because he knew Clyde wanted to ask her and there were no free guys who were gay and it was just a big thing,” Butters mumbled, rolling his hands around in emphasis, “Anyways, did you see the way he looked at you? He’s totally smitten. A smitten kitten, Kenny would say. He’s so cute - Kenny, not Craig. Though Craig is cute.”

Tweek narrowed his eyes, unsure, “He was… looking at me… a certain way?”

“Oh! Definitely!” Butters nodded his head in excitement. “Yeah! His eyes were fully on you, looking at you and stuff. You can just tell. He also stuttered a lot. He doesn’t do it - ever. He’s usually really confident”

Tweek rubbed his arm, “There is no way. This is crazy. I mean, he’s….”

“Hot? Gorgeous? Shagable?”

Tweek stuttered, “Butters!”

Butters laughed, “Sorry. Kenny’s influence. I’ll leave you for a bit, but think about it, bud.”

He left Tweek alone and went back out front. Tweek dug his nails into the table as he chewed on his lip. There was no way Craig thought about him. This was just Butters trying to make Tweek feel better, though if that made Tweek feel better, he wasn’t so sure. All he knew was this was going to make him crazy. Craig didn't want Tweek. That was too much baggage for anyone. Tweek has resolved to die a virgin and alone.

No, he didn’t come to South Park to find love. He came for his business. He was starting over. This was Tweek Tweak 2.0 after all. Nothing would get in the way of that.

“Tweek! Kenny’s here! Want him to drive you home?” Butters called.

“Uh! No! I’ll walk! Thanks though,” he called back before focusing on his brownies or starting on them, technically.

He was done thinking about what ifs. What he did know was that he was hired to do a job and he was going to do it right. He didn’t care how unbelievably beautiful Craig’s eyes were or how he had this almost sunkissed skin or the way his smile was just a little bit crooked. No, that was not on Tweek’s mind at all (... he was trying really hard not to have it on his mind).

He slapped himself in the face, a little hard, but he tried not to flinch. He slammed his hands on the table, “Come on, Tweek Tweak. Focus. Let’s work.”

It was another three hours before Tweek finally left his bakery. He locked the doors and stepped back, staring up at the sign for ‘Sweet Tweeks’. It was Butters’s idea and Tweek really didn’t have any other ideas and still didn’t. It was fine for now. He didn’t like his name in the title, but it was a little funny, he guessed. Quirky for sure. Butters said it would work out.

Tweek stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he started down the sidewalk to his home. It was a little large for him, but it was nice. It was rather cheap despite being a town built for families. He was surprised he could even afford to live there. The town was what he’d imagine a middle America town to be. Everyone knew everyone and there was the one grocery store (apparently there had been a Whole Foods once) and the post office and even a cell phone store (D-Mobile exclusively and Tweek did not like having to switch carriers and Butters mentioned crab people - he really hoped that was a joke). He wasn’t sure how he was going to like it, but it was still nice. Sweet even.

As he walked, he tried not to let his mind wander to Craig. It was surprisingly hard. The other hadn’t even done anything really. They talked for barely five minutes. For Tweek to already be like this… he was a little embarrassed. Besides, there was no way Craig was even mildly interested in him. Tweek refused to believe it. Tweek was just a speck on a TV that someone finds annoying, but they were too lazy to get off the couch and scratch off. Craig was that TV show that wins in nearly every category and no one can deny it.

His confidence didn’t exist. He was average looking. His hair was impossible to tame and he was thin and lanky. No fashion sense whatsoever, of course. He was a spaz and a clutz. He never told Butters, but he also used to be addicted to meth. The secret ingredient in Tweek Bros coffee until Tweek was twelve and threw a fit and nearly did run away. His parents got their shit together after that - sort of. They were still batshit crazy. Who gives their kid and customers meth?

As he walked and saw the sights of South Park at night, he was slowly falling in love with the place. It was so quaint. It was hard to believe all the stuff that happened in the town from Butters’s stories. He was really hoping to love it. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but he always did.

As he walked down the streets, he saw two guys, about his age, sitting on the steps of one of the houses. They both waved when they saw him.

“Hey,” one of them called out as he stood up. Tweek raised a brow as they came over to him, “You must be that new guy that moved in down the street. Butters told us about you. I’m Stan Marsh and this is my boyfriend, Kyle Broflovski. Welcome to hell.”

Stan was a subtle sort of handsome. He seemed like the type who preferred a small cluster of friends. His attire was simple, a brown jacket and jeans with Chuck Taylors like Tweek. He had a blue hat too, but some of his black hair peeked through. 

“It isn’t that bad,” Kyle tried, but earning a look from Stan caused him to shrug, “Okay, it is bad, but still. It could actually be hell.”

Kyle was the more noticeable of the two when it came to looks. He was a pretty boy, handsome. Like you'd expect him to be in a boyband but leave it because he became more popular. Under his green hat, there was no denying he has bright red hair. He was shorter than Stan and him. He had on an orange jacket with jeans and white Air Jordans. 

Stan shrugged too, “Satan’s nice, I’ve heard.”

“... It is… nice to meet you guys? I’m… Tweek Tweak,” Tweek tried, getting their attention again.

Kyle smiled, “Oh! Sweet Tweeks. I get it. I was really confused about the name. Butters, right?But anyways, how has everything been? We were going to go to your shop today, but we had class and work.”

“Yeah, well, I had work. I work at the genetics lab and Kyle is studying pre-law,” Stan explained with a shrug.

“...Isn’t the genetics lab where the guys put butts on animals?” Tweek was shocked. Who would want to work there? Butters told him some things and even Tweek was traumatized and he wasn't even there.

Stan frowned, “Well, I like science and I didn’t want to be a geologist like my dad… so…. Genetics it was. Dr. Mephesto hired me though. No one wants to work for him, so when someone offered, he couldn't say no. I got him to stop putting butts on things thankfully. Were actually doing real genetics now.”

Tweek was starting to wonder if South Park was ever really the right place to him, but he was kind of stuck at this point. Stan and Kyle were nice though. They offered him the lowdown on the town and the people, telling him some things about Kenny that he wondered if Butters knew. He talked to them for a good twenty minutes before Kyle’s mother called them in for dinner.

He waved them off before continuing down the road. He only stopped when someone called his name.

Tweek nearly jumped out of his shoes. He stared at the car that pulled up next to him and his eyes widened more when Craig stepped out, smiling. “I figured you moved into the house down the street. Did you walk all the way from your shop?”

This was karma coming back to bite Tweek in the ass for something he did. He was a pretty good kid and teenager except for the meth, but in his defense, that honestly was not his fault. Getting off the stuff was a major bitch. 

He cleared his throat, “Uh, yeah. Wanted to see the town. Uh, did you… follow me?”

“Oh...oh, God no. I live there,” Craig pointed at the house behind Tweek. The realization caused a blush to appear on his face. “I saw you, so I just thought I’d invite you in for dinner.”

Tweek’s eyes widened, “W-what? Why?”

Craig shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He seemed a little more confident than before. The stuttering from earlier forgotten. Maybe he had been weirded out by Tweek’s weirdness. Butters had been seeing things. “Well, you live alone, right? Must be a pain to cook after a day of baking. Plus my sister wanted to meet you before tomorrow,” Craig offered, smiling at the other.

Tweek didn’t want to agree, but the mentioning the bride made him waver. He was supposed to be helping with her wedding, so it would be a good idea to meet her.

“Craig! Honey, come inside,” a woman called.

“Hey, mom,” Craig called, stepping forward, “Do you mind if Tweek eats with us? He’s making Tricia’s wedding cake.”

The blond woman at the door was beautiful. Tweek could see where Craig gets it from. She was elegant, even in her age. Her hair was still vibrant, dulling, but still had this shine to. Her green dress fit her figure perfectly and if Tweek didn’t know she had an older son, he’d think she had to be in her thirties. 

She smiled sweetly, “Oh, really? Yes, do come in, sweetie.”

He guessed he had no choice, so he allowed Craig to lead him inside. Craig’s hand was on the small of his back and the contact made him tense, but it was so warm too. He bowed his head shyly as he walked over the threshold, “H-hello, I’m Tweek Tweak.”

“Hello, sweetheart. I’m Laura Tucker. My, you are just so cute, aren’t you?” She cooed, caressing his face like a mother does. He was surprised how comforting it was. “This is my husband, Thomas. Thomas, meet Tweek. You know that new bakery that opened up by the movie theater? Tweek and Leopold own it. He’s baking Tricia’s cake.”

The man sitting in front of the TV was a burly fellow with bright red hair. He was larger in stature and beyond tall (Laura was tall too - it had to run in the family). He stood up and Tweek had to stop from cowering, but the hand on his back returned. Tweek gained some confidence and held out his hand, “I’m Tweek Tweak.”

Thomas took hold of the hand and smiled. The fear rolled off Tweek instantly, “Nice to meet you, son. Thank you for doing this for my daughter. She’s my precious angel so do right by her.”

“Not too much pressure, dad,” Craig muttered and Tweek glanced back at him. Craig offered a sweet smile.

“Mom! Dinner is done,” Tricia called before her eyes landed on Tweek. She squealed (actually squealed) as she ran and threw herself at Tweek, “Oh my god! You’re him! My hero! Craig told me all about you earlier! I am so excited. You have to meet Jonathan! Come!”

Tricia was beautiful, but it wasn’t surprising. Her hair was a mix of brown and blond and it was long and curled perfectly. She was wearing a light pink, long-sleeved blouse and a black skirt. She had had on black heels as well.

Tweek was pulled into the kitchen and sitting on the island on a stool was probably someone who rivaled Craig in looks. You know those ads for Abercrombie and Fitch or American Eagle? Minus the fact he was wearing clothes and not just in boxers, Jonathan looked like one of those guys. He had good looks in an obvious sort of way and Tweek was proud of himself for not falling for it. He preferred Craig’s subtle good looks (though he really needed to stop thinking about Craig’s looks at all).

He reached out his hand, “It’s nice to meet you, Tweek.”

Tweek was wary, but he shook the man's hand anyway, “Nice… to meet you, Jonathan.”

“Tricia was so thrilled to hear Craig hired you. When Craig was worried, Tricia started to panic. You really saved the day,” Jonathan chuckled. It was a perfect laugh. Was this guy real?

“Uh, well, happy… to help” Tweek muttered, glancing at Tricia who smiled, nodding. He turned his eyes back to Jonathan before looking at Craig who was leaning against the counter, offering a sympathetic smile in apology.

Tricia started talking to her mother and Craig about some ideas. Jonathan led Tweek into the living room and the two sat down on the couch. Thomas was sitting in an armchair, his eyes fixated on the TV. It was some show talking about celebrities. Tweek wasn’t interested. His eyes focused on all the pictures.

The house was covered in photographs of the family. Pictures of Craig and Tricia as they aged through middle and high school. Tricia had pictures of her with friends and Jonathan, along with some pictures of her graduating high school and some other ones. There were pictures of the whole family too, but his eyes fell on the pictures of Craig; Pictures of Craig in a sports uniform, accepting an award for a film he made in high school and a picture of him with some redhead girl at prom (they stood a foot apart funny enough). 

“Dinner’s ready.”

“Come join us, Tweek,” Tricia smiled as he walked up to Tweek.

“W-what? No, that’s fine. I should get home,” Tweek tried as he stood up, backing away towards the door, but another voice caught his attention.

The taller male smiled sweetly, “My mom is really excited to learn more about you and she doesn’t take no for an answer. No Tucker does.”

Tricia nodded before turning on her heels and moving back into the kitchen. He just nodded and allowed Craig to gently lead him to the dining room table. He sat down and Craig sat down next to him. Tricia and Jonathan were across from them respectively and Thomas sat at the head of the table with Craig and Tricia in front of him. Laura would sit on the other end, Jonathan and Tweek to her sides.

Tweek tried to be as invisible as possible. The Tuckers and Jonathan spoke happily amongst themselves about their day. Tricia seemed to only want to talk about the wedding and how excited she was. ‘Three more weeks’, she grinned and Jonathan would smile at her. Laura and Craig spoke to her about the wedding and how things were coming. Thanks to Tweek agreeing to help, everything was going great again. Nothing to worry about. 

Occasionally, questions would be thrown at Tweek and he’d give short replies. How is Denver? It was okay. How is the bakery? Fine. Do you like South Park? So far.

“How are you?”

Tweek glanced at Craig. The male’s face was soft, his eyes focusing on Tweek. Butters’s words from earlier seemed to steamroll Tweek and he choked for a second on his roll. Laura reached over and patted his back as he drank some water, his hand shaking. Clearing his throat, he released a hoarse, “Fine”.

Craig had this look. His eyes narrowed with one of his eyebrows raised in question. Craig didn’t believe him. Craig seemed to know Tweek was lying, but Tweek got good at lying - at least, lying about how he was. He had years of practice, but this guy who he only knew for about twenty minutes seemed to have him open like a book he’d read fifty times. Tweek wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

He turned his eyes back to his food, a slight blush on his cheeks. Craig was so close. Tweek was trying hard to just focus on eating, but occasionally, Craig’s arm would bump into Tweek’s and Tweek would have to restart his brain like how people have to restart their computer after it makes updates (“Did you try turning your brain off and back on? That should fix it,” someone probably never said).

Dinner went smoothly after that. The Tuckers seemed to figure Tweek wasn’t much of a big talker, so they let him be. Laura gave him leftovers since he was living alone and if he ever wanted food to just come over. She’d cook for him whenever. 

He said goodbye to the Tuckers and headed out the door and down the sidewalk, hugging the tupperware to him. It was warm and it had gotten colder since he was forced inside. He was only in a thin flannel green shirt. 

“Tweek!”

He knew it was Craig and he was tempted to take off in a run, but he stopped that thought and just turned to look at Craig. He pulled his hat on and was just in a button-up shirt. He held out a blue hoodie, “Here.”

Tweek stared at it, “What?”

“It’s cold. Put it on,” Craig pushed it towards Tweek, but the blond didn’t budge. Craig rolled his eyes and stepped forward, throwing it over Tweek’s shoulders, “There.”

Tweek blushed lightly, “I... live a few houses down?”

Craig seemed to think about that, a similar blush on his cheeks, “... Well, now I feel stupid.”

They looked at each other for a moment before they started to laugh. The awkwardness was just too much. They both knew they were acting so weird and strange.

“Okay, I’ll just get it out of the way, I guess,” Craig started after he finished laughing, “We’re being super weird and I know it was because I stopped cal-”

“It’s fine, Mr. Tucker,” Tweek smiled, shaking his head, “I get it.”

Craig raised a brow, “You really don’t have to call me Mr. Tucker. Craig is fine.”

“I’d rather not. You hired me to do a job. Thank you for being really nice and your family… it was nice, but… I think it is best… to just be professional,” Tweek tried his damnedest to not let his face betray his words.

Craig frowned, “Tweek, I-”

“Tell your mother and father thank you,” He wanted to end this nervousness. He just wanted to bake a cake and be done with it. He held out the hoodie and Craig reluctantly took it back, “See you later tomorrow.”

Craig was quiet for a moment but he nodded, “Okay.”

Tweek waved his hand before walking down the street. 

\---

“Okay.”

He watched Tweek walk down the street and he sighed. It wasn’t okay. He had so much he wanted to say, but Tweek seemed to be done with the conversation. The other was more professional that Craig was being. He thought the other would probably be suffering from being away from home and probably could use a homecooked meal. Sure, maybe there was more to it. He was shot down real quick.

Maybe this was for the better. He was going to work with Tweek to make the perfect cake for his sister and be done with it. He had to be professional and obviously, Tweek wasn’t interested.

The night passed and around noon Craig reentered Tweek’s bakery with Tricia and Jonathan. The three of them sat down at a table with Tweek and they talked ideas.

The cake was going to be white and a light blue with some green for accent to fit the color scheme. It would be a four-tier cake with vanilla cake for the first two layers and red velvet for the second two. Their insides would be filled with chocolate ganache. The design would match the bouquets since Tricia says that is the best part about the wedding (besides herself and her dress). They tried some of his cupcakes and cakes and the couple was so happy with Tweek. They really loved his stuff.

Tricia had tons of ideas for extra little treats. The wedding would host fifty people, so she also wanted cupcakes since Tweek makes the best cupcakes.

“So we are settled! In three weeks, I am going to have the best wedding South Park has ever seen,” Tricia giggled.

“Um, Big Gay Al may disagree,” Craig stated, earning a glare from Tricia. Craig also helped planned Big Gay Al’s wedding to Mr. Slave and was quite proud of himself. Tweek seemed confused by the name ‘Big Gay Al’. He’d meet him later probably.

She jumped up and kissed Tweek’s cheek, “I gotta go to another fitting, but I’ll see you later, Tweek. Oh! And you are invited to the wedding, okay? Don’t think you can just drop off the cake, okay? You’ll be one of the best men. It was uneven anyways.”

Tweek just blinked, “What?”

“Well, Clyde annoys me, so I told Jonathan he can’t have Clyde as a best man and since I have Craig as my man of honor, there are only two best men, but I have three on my side, you know? It’s uneven. Token and Jonathan best friend, Chad,” Tricia looked at Jonathan and smiled.

Craig snorted, “Chad…”

“Craig is just as bad,” Jonathan shot back with a grin. The two shared a fist bump, causing Tweek to roll his eyes before looking at Jonathan. “Don’t think too much of it. It is just to keep the numbers even. We have a fitting in a week, right?”

“Right. I’ll get him there,” Craig assured, turning to look at Tweek, “... That okay?”

“I… really don’t know. You don’t even know me...,” Tweek admitted, scratching the back of his neck, “This is a… lot of pressure….”

Tricia and Craig shared a look and she seemed to get the hint. She grabbed Jonathan, “We’ll see you later, Tweek! Bye, bro.”

Craig wished them goodbye by turning his eyes to Tweek, “Hey, Tweek… “

Tweek raised his eyes to look at Craig, “Yeah?”

“You moved to a new town where everyone knows everyone. You got yourself your own business and you’re like… what? Twenty-five? You’ve done a lot for yourself,” Craig smiled, tilting his head a bit. “You did that. You.”

Tweek’s eyes widened a bit and he blushed, smiling softly after a moment, “I mean… I guess, but to be… in someone’s wedding...”

“No guessing. It’s a fact. Besides, Tricia is very particular. She wouldn’t ask unless she was sure,” Craig chuckled. They were silent for a moment before he nudged Tweek’s arm, “You’re a lot better at things than you give yourself credit for, I think. I’m not just saying this because you’re making my sister’s cake and I was super desperate for your help. And even though we just met, a part of me knows you got this. But if you still don’t believe me, I’ll believe in you until you do.”

Craig didn’t mean to say that. His face flushed and he cleared his throat when he realized Tweek wasn’t saying anything, “I-I just mean… you got this, dude.”

He awkwardly punched (softly, like a tap really) Tweek’s shoulder. He stood up quickly, “I’ll see you at the fitting, I guess. Um. Bye.”

\---

Tweek watched Craig leave his shop. He didn’t move, he didn’t blink and he was certain he stopped breathing for a second.

‘I’ll believe in you until you do,’ Craig said.

Tweek’s heart clenched. He was supposed to be done with this, right? He told Craig as much last night. He was just the new guy and it was just interested in something new. Like how a kid gets a new toy and they think it is the coolest thing for a week before they get another new toy. Yeah, that’s all it was. Besides, Craig probably just wanted to make sure the cake was perfect is all. He didn’t want Tweek to back out.

No. Tweek Tweak. You are better than this.

Or so he thought. 

As the week went by, the fitting and meeting about the cake, Craig would do little things that made Tweek want to lose his mind. He would put his hand on the small of Tweek’s back like he had done when he had dinner with the family and slowly guide him places. He would open doors for Tweek. He would just stare at him when Tweek was talking, letting him have all the time he needed to get throughout. If Tricia tried to cut him off, Craig would stop her and let him finish.

There was also all the times where Tweek shrunk into the background. He kept getting invited over for dinner with the Tuckers and meeting up with Craig’s friends, but Craig always stopped to make sure Tweek was okay and offered to take him home. Tweek never let him, but it didn’t stop Craig from trying. Why wasn’t he getting the hint?

Craig was being great and it was making Tweek feel awful.

It was now a week and six days until the wedding and Tweek were staring down at the sheet of paper about the cake. All the ideas, along with a crude drawing by Tweek. Tricia had loved the drawing and wanted the cake to be exactly like that. 

Tweek stared at the sheet for a few more seconds before he released a frustrated sigh, slamming his forehead on the table. A few seconds later, he muttered a soft ‘ow’. His ears were ringing from how hard he hit his head.

Someone cleared their throat and Tweek lifted his head quickly, nearly giving himself whiplash, “C-craig? I mean, Mr. Tucker.”

“Seriously, Craig is fine, but... Are you okay?”

“... That’s… that is a loaded question,” Tweek muttered as he rubbed his forehead, “What… what do you need?”

Craig stepped over to him, leaning against the counter, his arms over his chest. He was wearing a blue suit again with a white button up. His tie was loose and Tweek was disappointed it wasn’t the guinea pig one. It was another yellow tie, but it had grey alien heads instead of little rodents. Tweek found over the week or so since he’s known Craig that the male had an amazing amount of nerdy ties. Ugly is the word Clyde used, but Tweek thought they had character. He also said that out loud and Craig was now using it as his argument against Clyde.

“You told me you were going to start on the cake. I am here to help,” Craig pulled off his jacket, dropping it on the counter behind him and rolling up his sleeves, “So what do you need?”

Tweek stared, “What? Why?”

Craig rested his hands on the table in the center of the room where Tweek had been trying to work. Ingredients littered the table, but nothing was being used that second. “I’m here to help you because you have to make a four tier cake and fifty-one cupcakes. Yes, fifty-one. With you invited, the total is fifty-one.”

That was a lot. And he had a week and a half to do it? Wedding cakes took a week or two for most professionals. There was no time for Tweek to screw up and Tweek was bad enough in the kitchen, as evident by the bandages that littered his fingers and arms. Butters was even worse. Tweek was terrified he’d cut off a finger. He would only ask Butters if he needed help to carry something. Butters was freakishly strong.

Tweek chewed on his bottom lip, still unsure, “I-I don’t know….”

“This is my sister, Tweek,” Craig repeated once more. He always did that. Tweek groaned and nodded. Craig smiled, “You’re the best.”

The blond sighed, “Look, I’ve never made a wedding cake before and these take a lot of time. The baking and the setting up and the designing. It takes days, Craig and fifty cupcakes.”

“Fifty-one.”

“Fifty-one,” Tweek repeated with a groan, “Shit, this is so much pressure.”

Craig reached out, tentatively and touched Tweek’s hand that rested on the table, “We got this.”

Tweek stared at there hands for several moments before he pulled away, hiding his hand away like he was a kid, hiding a secret from his parents. He frowned, “Stop that.”

“Stop what?” Craig stared back at him.

“Just… you’re confusing me,” Tweek rubbed his arm, staring down at the table, “Just… stop.”

Craig still wasn’t sure what Tweek was on about, but he shut up and kept his hands to himself. He watched him, curious, but Tweek seemed focused on working now. He offered suggestions and instructions to Craig as they got started. Craig was to work solely on the cupcakes. Cupcakes are easy. Tweek was already learning how to make a wedding cake. He didn’t have the time to teach Craig to bake honestly.

Tweek was focused on his ingredients and he reached out for the flour, but his hands twitched and the flour slide from the table.

It was one of those moments like in movies where time seemed to slow and if words could form properly, Tweek would be screaming ‘nooooo’, but Craig had the reflexes of Superman and caught it. Though, that was an awful idea.

A cloud of flour coated Craig and Tweek felt like he was going to hurl. He grabbed a rag and made his way around. His fingers shook, “Oh, God. Oh, Jesus. Shit. Mr. Tucker, I’m sorry. Shit.”

Craig just stood there, his eyes closed. Tweek reached up, brushing the rag over Craig’s eyes so he could see. When Craig opened his eyes, he stared at Tweek. The blond’s heart sunk. There was no way Craig would forgive him. His eyes were starting to fill with tears.

Craig’s shoulders started to shake and Tweek closed his eyes, ready to be yelled at, but instead, he heard laughing. He opened an eye and Craig had a hand on the table for support, his other on his stomach as he laughed, flour occasionally falling from him.

Tweek watched for a moment before he breathed a sigh of relief, chuckling lightly. He held out the rag, “I’m really, really, sorry, Mr. Tucker.”

“Craig, Tweek. Just Craig,” he managed, his laughing down to just chuckles now. He took the rag and brushed it against his suit. “Probably shouldn’t have worn my expensive suit.”

The smile fell from Tweek’s face quickly and his eyes were instantly watery again. Craig flinched, “It’s a joke! I’m joking.”

Tweek wrapped his arms around himself, nodding, a pout on his lips, “Mean…”

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it,” Craig chuckled, scratching the back of his neck, “Should we get back to it?”

The baker nodded and the two worked in relative silence. There weren't many incidents after that. Tweek was trying to be extra careful with Craig around. Craig managed to make a good first batch of cupcakes. It was about half of what he needed before he had to head out. Tweek managed to bake the vanilla parts of the cake. He worked on the ganache and icing while it was baking.

Craig didn’t leave right away though. His eyes remained on Tweek as the other cleaned up, “Tweek…”

The male raised his head and looked at Craig, “Yeah?”

\---

Craig froze. He wanted to ask Tweek out. For the wedding. Though Tweek already turned him down, didn’t he? Sure, he was calling him Craig. 

Tweek stared, a brow raised, “Craig?”

He shook his head, “Never mind. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“What? Why?” Tweek asked, surprised.

“Fifty-one cupcakes. I made about twenty-five,” Craig chuckled, shrugging a bit, “I don’t mind helping. This is relaxing. I can see why you like it.”

Tweek seemed to think about his words and he nodded, smiling a bit, “It helps… with everything, I guess. I don’t have to think about anything. I just have to think about the recipe and that’s it.”

Craig leaned against the table, his arms crossed over it, “I can see that helping. Guess things were hard?”

“A little. My parents, especially my dad, we're just focused on their coffee business. My mom just lets my dad do what he wanted even if that meant taking advantage of me. I mean, I was drinking coffee when I was two. What toddler needs coffee?” Tweek frowned as he cut the sides of the cake, making them perfect circle before he moved them over to a tray so he could build the cake out. “He always had me trying his coffee. It made me twitchy and paranoid and no one seemed to care. I never really had anyone any friends but Butters, but I didn’t mind.”

He was surprised how open Tweek was. He didn’t mean to ask for so much, but hearing more about Tweek… it wasn’t enough. He wanted to know everything. He moved around slowly. Tweek was focused on the cake, so he didn’t notice Craig took the spot next to him, leaning his side against the table. “That sucks, Tweek,” he said, softly.

Tweek shrugged his shoulders, “I won’t say it was fine, but it was my life. That’s why I’m here. Trying to start over.”

“You’re doing great,” Craig said, his voice soft.

“You keep sa-... When did you get right here?” Tweek’s eyes were wide as he realized Craig was standing next to him.

Craig reached out, his fingers resting against Tweek’s cheek. The other flinched, but he didn’t pull away. He just looked up at Craig, his eyes full of questions. His lips opened, as if he was going to say something, probably to remind Craig of what he said nearly a week ago. 

Being so close, he saw the way Tweek swallowed. He also saw how the blond bit his lip, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth. Craig was at his wit’s end. He wasn’t just going to pretend he wasn’t developing feelings for Tweek and if Tweek pushed him away now, Craig was certain he would probably break into tears. 

Slowly and unsure, Craig leaned down. As their faces got closer, Tweek’s eyes shut tightly, almost as if he was scared. He wasn’t pulling away. This was a chance, right?

“Well, shit.”

“Jesus!”

Tweek jumped, knocking his forehead against Craig’s. The taller male recoiled, his hand shooting up to his head. He glanced at the doorway to see Kenny McCormick standing there, orange parka as always, but the hood was down, revealing messy blond hair. While Tweek’s own blond hair was a mess, there was still some order. Kenny just looked like he didn’t own a brush. But the other was handsome, something he liked to point out. He had bright blue eyes and a nice, almost sculpted face. He was thin, but tall, the same height as Token, so just a bit shorter than Craig. His arm was thrown over Butters’s shoulder who offered a sweet smile. 

“Nope, just us,” Kenny grinned, his blue eyes full of mischief. Craig did not trust Kenny. “So. Tweek. Craig, my dude. How’s it going?”

Craig glanced at Tweek only to realize the other had stepped a good five feet away. Craig’s fingers balled into a fist at his side as he glanced at Kenny, though he rose a hand, revealing a very aggressive finger, “McCormick.”

“Oh, why, if it isn’t the bird. How rude,” Kenny chuckled, burying his face in Butters’s hair, “Did you see that, babe? Craig is just mean to me. I didn’t do anything.”

“Oh, geez,” Butters chuckled softly, “We had come to see if Tweek needed a ride home, but I guess if Craig is here the-”

“No!”

All eyes fell on Tweek and the blond recoiled, frowning, “I mean… uh, Craig was leaving and I gotta finish at least one layer. It’s fine. You all go.”

“I can stay,” Craig tried, but Tweek shook his head aggressively, “Tweek, I-”

“No, no, I’m fine. Have a good night everyone,” Tweek said quickly, not letting anyone get a word in.

Craig waited a few moments, hoping maybe Tweek would say anything or even look at him, but he didn’t raise his hand. He was twisting his fingers together nervously. Craig decided it was best to go. He walked over to where he dropped his coat off on the table when he arrived, pulling it on. 

“Craig?”

He turned quickly to Tweek. The other was frowning, “You don’t have to come back to help me with the cupcakes. I will finish them. Thank you.”

He wanted to argue. He wanted to come back. Did he screw this up that bad? Tweek seemed like he wanted Craig to kiss him. This was Kenny’s fault. He just had to be an asshole.

Craig didn’t say anything and just left, the door swinging a little as he walked out.

\---

He was pathetic. Tweek felt like his stomach was going to come up his throat. Craig was going to kiss him. They were so close and if they had, Tweek was certain that if their lips connected, he would have given in. He would have thrown himself into Craig’s arms and made out on top of the cake, but Tweek couldn’t do it.

Tweek’s life was a shit show of shitty instances and fucks up brought out by his parents being pretty shitty. They loved him, he knew that, but they didn’t know what was good for him. Meth was not good for a child.

He was a mess of anxiety, depression, insomnia, paranoia and God only knows what else. Craig didn’t need that. Craig was the nicest guy and maybe, just maybe he could put up with Tweek, but Tweek could only see the bad outcomes. 

When Craig was finally gone, Tweek moved back into a corner. He dropped down, pulling his legs to his chest and burying his face between his knees. He felt disgusting and awful and for a split second, just a tiny moment of weakness, he was tempted to give in.

Craig just doesn’t know. Tweek only told him the bare minimum. There was so much, so much Craig couldn’t know because if he did, then it really would be it. 

The door opened and Tweek begged whatever Gods would listen that it wasn’t Craig. A soft hand touched his arm and he raised his head to see Butters. The other had a sad smile on his lips, “I sent Kenny home. Craig is gone too. I thought you could use a friend.”

Tweek’s eyes started to water instantly, tears falling, “I’m a m-mess….”

“Oh, Tweek,” Butters sat down next to him and threw his arms around the other blond. Tweek shook his arms, his fingers gripping his apron. Butters ran a soothing hand down his arm. His chin rested on Tweek’s shoulder, “It’s okay, bud. Let it out.”

And he did. For what felt like hours, he just cried. He wasn’t even sure what he was crying about. It wasn’t just about Craig and how he’s certain the other would never want him, but it was about his parents and how lonely and undeserving of anything he felt.

Butters didn’t say much during the time Tweek cried. He was just a shoulder and allowed Tweek to just let it all out. He had tissues for the other and he offered moral support. He was good at that.

When Tweek was finally tuckered out from crying, the two cleaned up in silence. The cake was put in the fridge to stay cool and the place looked spotless. Butters was always good at cleaning. 

Finally finished, Butters and Tweek left together, locking up the shop. Tweek was freezing, so he walked close to Butters who talked about Kenny and him and his parents and anything but what had happened. That was what was nice about Butters. He never pushed. Kenny would if he was around.

Butters walked Tweek all the way home even though they passed his house. As Tweek walked up to his door, Butters called out to him, “Tweek.”

Tweek turned around and looked at Butters. The other walked up to him, smiling softly, “I know… I know you probably don’t want to hear this, but… Craig really likes you.”

“Butters, you know I can’t do this…,” Tweek sighed, looking down at his feet.

“Just listen, okay…,” Butters reached out and rubbed Tweek’s arm lightly, “Look, I’ve known Craig for a long time. I know you are worried and stuff and don’t really know what to do with all this attention, but Craig has never given anyone attention like he does for you. I really think you’ll be surprised at how he could be.”

Tweek frowned, “Good night, Butters. See you tomorrow.”

“Alright, night. Just… think about it,” Butters offered before he waved at Tweek and turned back down the road to go home.

Tweek watched him for a minute before walking into his house. He sighed as he leaned against the door of his house, his head falling back. The thing about Tweek was he just wasn’t sure about himself. He didn’t know what was right and if the right thing wouldn’t end up turning into something really bad. If he did actually go out with Craig (if the other actually wanted to and wasn’t just being super nice), what would stop Craig from dumping him when he realized how much of a freak Tweek was? 

He wasn’t sure he could handle that type or rejection. 

No, this was fine.

\---

The wedding was days away and Craig’s thoughts were focused on that and he was thankful for that. When he thought about Tweek, all his thoughts were about what he could have done better. It seemed like Tweek was interested, but the other seemed so self-conscious. It was driving Craig nuts, but the wedding was a good distraction.

Two days. Two days away and today was the rehearsal. Everyone apart from the wedding was there. Stan was going to filming the actual wedding, so he was in the back with Craig as Craig told him where everyone was going to be. Clyde was helping Craig during the wedding since he wasn’t allowed to be at the wedding party like Craig and Token were. Craig couldn’t watch over the wedding while he was in it. Clyde was fine and if he didn’t have his own business, maybe Craig would hire him - maybe.

Thomas and Laura were with Jonathan and Tricia and Father Maxi, talking in the lobby as they waited for the rest of the wedding party. Only Tweek and Chad were missing. Token was talking with Clyde just a few feet away from Craig and Stan. Karen was with Wendy, who were both bridesmaids (Wendy, in Tricia’s opinion, was really pretty, so she was perfect as a bridesmaid). 

Everyone was waiting for Chad and Tweek. Chad was coming from Denver, but from the last Jonathan heard, he was nearly there. No one knew where Tweek was.

A few moments later, Chad came in. He shared a few words with Jonathan before TWeek came running in, completely out of breath, “I-I’m so sorry… I was at the shop… trying to get more cupcakes done…”

“Tweek! You’re fun,” Tricia greeted, surprisingly calm. Craig and Token walked over to Karen and Wendy. “Everyone is here! Let’s get started!”

Craig nodded, “Okay, Jonathan, Chad, Token and Tweek will already be standing at the altar when the music starts, then Wendy, Karen and I will walk out. Still weird I’m the man of honor, but whatever. Then dad and mom will come up with Tricia and give her away to Jonathan and then Father Maxi speaks the couple shares vow, they get married. Got it?”

Everyone nodded and Craig smiled, handing over his planner to Clyde, “Your guys will already be at the community center. Kenny offered to bring the cake and cupcakes from Sweet Tweeks to the center too, so everything should be ready to go by the time the actual wedding is over. Despite the community Center being literally down the street, Tricia and Jonathan will ride down in a car.”

“My dress will get ruined,” Tricia frowned, but Craig ignored her.

“Sure. Anyways, all of your suits and dresses are here so you can take them home,” Craig went on, “With that in mind, let’s get this over with.”

Jonathan, Chad and Token headed towards the altar with Father Maxi. Token came back a moment later and led Tweek over who apologized for not paying attention. Craig tried not to let his eyes linger on the male, but it was hard. If it wasn’t for Karen, pulling him into the lobby, he would have stood there just staring at him.

Jimmy Valmer, town comedian and entertainer extraordinaire, was on the piano (yes, piano because Tricia hated organs). He did pretty well. Craig hired him often for the weddings if he could. Jimmy was the nicest guy and his disability never hindered him. He was the greatest guy and everyone in town loved him. 

As the music started, Wendy walked out, taking each step carefully. When she was almost at the altar, Karen followed then Craig. He felt like an idiot, honestly, but this was for his sister. His eyes fell on Tweek who was staring at him but quickly looked away. Tweek had something on his neck and when Tweek looked up, Craig motioned to his own neck. Tweek stared for a moment before he reached up and touched his neck. He squealed, surprising Token as he scrambled to clean off his neck. Craig couldn’t even hide his smile. 

He took his place and soon his sister was coming out, his father and mother on her side. She was beaming and Craig made sure to look at her for a moment before he looked at Jonathan. Just like he did when he was a kid. Jonathan was smiling ear to ear, his eyes not living Tricia’s. Every wedding, Craig watched the groom because they never failed to look like their bride was the only thing in the world that mattered, just as his dad did when he was a kid.

Soon his eyes shifted past Jonathan, landing on the blond who had plagued his thoughts. Tweek was looking at him, shyly. He saw Tweek bit his lips before his eyes seemed to turn to Jonathan as Tricia stood up next to him. Father Maxi was talking now, but Craig wasn’t listening. His eyes were on Tweek.

\---

Tweek saw Craig looking at Jonathan and he got curious. Most people watched the bride, but as he looked at Jonathan, he was sure he was understanding why Craig watched him.

The rest of the rehearsal went great. Thomas offered to take everyone out to eat, but Tweek quickly refused. He had so much to do with the cake. No one could really convince him otherwise.

He was awkward when Laura kissed his head and Tricia hugged him, but he headed down the street, back towards his shop. 

“Tweek!”

He knew it was Craig. The other’s voice was recognizable. A little nasally, but Tweek didn’t mind it. It was kind of cute and he hated himself for thinking like that. He turned and glanced back at Craig as the other stopped in front of him.

“You saw it, didn’t you?”

Tweek raised a brow, “What?”

Craig smiled, “You were looking at Jonathan.”

The blond shrugged, “Well, I saw you looking at him, so I was curious. Most people look at the bride, but you were looking at him.”

The male nodded, smiling. He was wearing a blue hat with a yellow puff, just like in the pictures of him when he was a kid. His outfit was completely casual, the blue hoodie he offered to Tweek around his shoulders. This was the first time Tweek saw him in casual clothing. He usually had on a navy suit with some weird, ‘ugly’ tie. He always looked so handsome, but here, while he was still a wedding planner, he was also a part of the wedding party. It was nice to see him like this.

“My parents remarried after my sister was born. I watched my dad the entire time. I always knew he loved my mom, but in that moment, it was… undeniable,” Craig smiled, his face full of nostalgia. The smile so genuine and sweet. It caused Tweek’s heart to clench. “It was because of them I decided this is what I wanted to do. I wanted to make a bride’s dream come true, but more than anything, I wanted to see the groom ready to break into tears because he knew the person coming towards him is the one.”

Tweek stared at Craig for the longest time. His brain was short wiring and Craig eyed him warily, “You, okay? Was that too gay, even for me?”

“Oh my god, can you two just kiss already? The sexual tension is literally ruining my day. This is about me,” Tricia whined, stomping her foot. “We get it. You like each other. Can we just get a move on? Kay, thanks.”

Tweek was completely mortified. All eyes were on him and Craig. Tricia turned on her heels, dragging Jonathan after her. The guys were laughing as they walked out, Wendy and Karen following them as they giggled. Thomas and Laura shared a smile before Father Maxi (also smiling) lead them out. It left Craig and Tweek alone at the front of the church.

Craig’s back was to Tweek and he groaned, flipping off his sister even though she was already in the car, leaving, “Goddamnit, Tricia. Can’t you ever shut the hell up?”

He took a breath and turned, “Look, Tweek, I’m sorry about he-”

Hands pressed against his cheeks and Tweek leaned in. There were no thoughts going through Tweek’s head. He just moved. He crashed his lips against Craig’s. He had no idea what he was doing. All he knew was he was going crazy.

His eyes were closed tightly, scared of himself and what he was doing. Just when he was ready to pull away, he felt hands on his hips pulling him in. His eyes shot up and Craig was pressing against his lips, eyes closed. His whole body was on fire as the other kissed him back. Quickly he closed his eyes again when he felt Craig pull away. 

Tweek allowed his arms to fall to his side and he flinched when Craig caressed his cheek. He chuckled softly, “Come on, Tweek. Open your eyes.”

Slowly, he opened his eyes and there was this almost loving look on Craig’s face. Tweek swallowed a lump in his throat, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. He didn’t know what caused him to do it.

Okay, he did. He wanted to kiss Craig since he met him, but he had told Craig they were going to be professional. He had told Butters that he wasn’t going to pursue this. It wasn’t supposed to turn out like this, but that look on Craig’s face… 

“Tweek…”

He raised his eyes, looking at the other through his eyelashes. Craig smiled sweetly as he leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of Tweek’s lips. This caused Tweek to raise a hand and cover his mouth. Craig only chuckled, “Let me drive you to your shop.”

“... Okay,” Tweek replied. He thought about saying no, but he couldn’t. 

Craig led him to his car and held the door open for Tweek, closing it behind him. In the few seconds, before Craig got in, Tweek slapped his cheeks really hard, reprimanding himself for what he had done. He buckled himself in when Craig got in and looked out the side window. 

The other didn’t say anything as he drove from the church to the shop, parking next to it. Tweek unbuckled himself and moved to get out, but Craig grabbed his hand. Tweek froze and glanced over at him. 

Tweek watched as Craig pulled his hand to his lips. The blond blinked several times before Craig looked at him. He swooned. He was certain he swooned.

“When this whole thing is over, Tweek, I am going to take you out on a nice date in Denver and we’re going to have a great time. I’ll tell you about my childhood and my teen years to when I became who I am now. I will hold doors open for you, I will use pet names you’ll hate at first and I will listen to you when you’re upset,” Craig had this smile on his lips that made Tweek know he was telling the truth. These weren’t just words, they were promises.

He let go of Tweek’s hand and Tweek pulled it to his chest. He couldn’t form any words so he just nodded his head and got out of the car, moving to stand on the sidewalk in front of his shop. Craig smiled and waved before he turned his car around and headed back to meet up with his family and friends.

When the car was out of view, Tweek turned and walked into his shop. He was completely in a daze as he walked into the kitchen. Kenny was sitting on the back counter, eating a cookie while Butters was decorating the cupcakes for the wedding. Vanilla, chocolate and red velvet cupcakes with white, vanilla icing and blue and green pearl sugar beads for accent. 

Kenny raised a brow, “Tweek, table-”

It was too late, the other ran right into the corner. He groaned at the impact, a hand moving to rest on the table for support. Butters raised a brow, “You, okay, bud?”

Tweek cringed, nodding slowly, “F-fine.”

“Oh… oh,” Kenny jumped off the counter and pointed at Tweek, “You are glowing.”

“What?!” Tweek panicked, glancing down at himself. Did South Park finally affect him? Was something happening?

“Not literally, but figuratively. Did something happen with Craig?” When Tweek didn’t reply and stared, eyes wide like a deer in headlights, a shit-eating grin appeared on Kenny’s lips, “Oh, ho, ho. Bingo.”

Butters clapped his hands, “Oh! Oh! Tweek! Yay! Tell me what happened! You gotta!”

“T-there is n-nothing to t-tell,” Tweek pulled his arms around himself, his body shaking a bit.

The shorter of the three bounced, “Awwwww, come on! Did he kiss you?”

Tweek shook his head quickly.

“Did you kiss him?” Kenny probed.

When Tweek didn’t move, Kenny gasped, “Tweek, you slut you!”

“Kenny!” Tweek stared at him horrified, but Kenny just laughed. Tweek’s face was bright red, “I… he just… I… oh, Jesus.”

Kenny smiled, patting Tweek’s head, “I get it.”

Tweek lifted his head to look at Kenny, pouting, “You do?”

“Yeah, he did something. Maybe had this look on his face that you just couldn’t stop yourself anymore,” his eyes were on Butters who smiled sweetly back. Tweek even smiled at the two. He slowly nodded his head and Kenny chuckled, “I know you’re scared, but you came to South Park to take risks, right? You opened up a business in the middle of this crap town. Why not take a chance on the space dork?”

“Space dork?” Tweek was curious now.

“Oh, yeah, he was obsessed with space. He said he was going to be the first wedding planner in space,” Kenny laughed.

Even if Kenny was mocking Craig, it was still cute. He smiled to himself. He was terrified still. Craig could easily change his mind when he learned about who Tweek was, but there was also the chance he wouldn’t, right?

Grabbing his apron, Tweek felt a new form of confidence take over him. He tied his apron on and nodded his head, a soft smile on his lips. He was going to finish this wedding cake and Tricia was going to have a great wedding.

What happens after…, Tweek felt somewhat prepared to take it on.

\---

It was the day of the wedding. Two days since Tweek kissed him and the last they talked. He thought about calling Tweek or surprising him at the shop, but he decided against it. Tweek wasn’t done with the cakes then, so he didn’t want to cause any more pressure. Plus with the wedding literally less than 48 hours away at that point, it was crunch time.

The morning of, Craig was overwhelmed. Not only was he a member of the wedding party, but there was the actual wedding and the reception to deal with. Clyde was helping him out during the wedding, but when the couple said their vows, he had to bail for the reception to make sure the food was ready while the wedding was going on.

He wasn’t frantic - yet. Tricia had her bachelorette party which Craig planned partially but refused to attend because there was going to be a stripper and while Craig was certain he would be a fan, that was still his sister. Also, she woke up weepy and still a little drunk and his poor mother had to deal with that. 

Jonathan also had his bachelor party. Craig knew there was a stripper there too and from the sound of it, Clyde did not get a date and Token spent the whole time crying from laughing so hard. Jimmy, however, had a very good night. Craig was fine with not going to that either.

Butters had called and said Tweek finished the cake about three in the morning before he got home. Kenny was going to drive the cake and cupcakes over to the community center since he wasn’t a big fan of weddings, personally. Butters would leave with Clyde to get there. Craig would drive Tweek (he just assumed) to the community center just as it ends so they can all finish setting up.

Craig was vibrating. He wanted to see Tweek. He wanted to know what that kiss meant, but his sister needed him, so he had to focus.

“I’m ugly,” Tricia wept, the alcohol refusing to leave her system. Laura struggled to put makeup on her.. Craig just eyed her warily. He wanted to say something shitty as a big brother but decided not to. Tricia had been good through the entire process. He wasn’t going to allow her to go bridezilla on him.

Craig just rolled his eyes and focused on his phone. The flowers had arrived from the message he got from Token. Clyde’s people were already setting up. Butters was going to make sure Tweek was there and Jonathan was finishing up getting ready. They had an hour to get his sister in her dress and sober. 

\---

When Tweek arrived at the church, he was in awe. It was covered in the most beautiful flowers; white roses, white lilies, and white daisies with blue delphiniums and blue carnations for color. There were blue and white streamers down the pews and it was just gorgeous. Craig was really good at his job.

Everyone was pretty much already there. Jonathan was greeting everyone, even giving Tweek a hug when he arrived with Butters. Token and Clyde were talking up from with Chad, Stan, and Kyle. Butters introduced Tweek to Cartman and Tweek almost cried, but it was fine. Cartman just called him a freak and walked away. It could have been worse, honestly.

Tweek saw Craig’s figure from time to time, checking on Jonathan before running back to his sister. Tweek hid, so he didn’t distract Craig. It wasn’t until Token called him over did he take his spot up front by the altar. Jonathan was all smiles, more than thrilled to be married.

Jimmy, someone else Tweek met and actually liked, took his seat at the piano and soon, everyone was scrambling to their seats. Jonathan grinned at Chad, Token, and Tweek before he looked ahead. Tweek eyed him with a smile before looking at the bridesmaids as they entered.

Wendy and Karen looked beautiful in their light blue, wispy dresses. He didn’t know a thing about dresses, but they were nice. They had similar bouquets to the flowers all around the church. 

When Craig came out, he was in a fancy suit, a similar color to the dressed the girls had. He had a white lily on his lapel and instead of a bouquet, he had a light blue cushion in his hands that held the rings the couple would share. 

Tweek knew Craig was looking at him because he winked. The blond shyly looked away for a moment before smiling at Craig. The male took his place, turning his head to the door just as Tricia appeared with their parents.

Her dress was definitely showy. She looked like a princess and not just because she had a tiara. The sleeves were see-through with a lace design and the dress had a slim waist and all through it the same lacing as the sleeves. She looked beautiful.

But his eyes shifted to Jonathan and just path Jonathan, his eyes landed on Craig’s. They shared a knowing smile as they focused on the groom. 

In Jonathan’s eyes, Tricia was the only person in the room.

\---

The wedding was beautiful. As soon as it ended and the newlywed couple got in the car, Craig grabbed hold of Tweek’s hand and tugged him out of one of the doors and towards his car. He opened the door without either of them saying anything. 

They both knew they had to get there quickly, so they were out of the parking lot before most people even realized it was time to go. They were in the community center parking lot within minutes (it was just down the corner). As they exited the car, Tweek headed for the door, but Craig stopped him.

They were so close and Craig could feel Tweek become tense. He saw the way the other stopped breathing for a moment. He blushed lightly. 

Tweek was amazing and after only three weeks, Craig was completely obsessed with everything about him. The way he had colorful band-aids on his hand (though that was also worrisome) and the way even though his hair is pushed back with a headband, his hair was still fighting to be free. The way he bit his bottom lip because he was nervous and the wrinkles on his face that showed he was thinking about what to do now.

Craig pressed his lips lightly to Tweek’s and smiled, “Just a few more hours.”

Tweek didn’t have to say anything. Their fingers twisted together as Craig led them into the building. They were quickly pulled apart by Clyde who needed Craig’s help with some last minute details and Tweek ran off to see the cake, hidden away by Kenny, who was in a nice suit.

The couple arrived, followed by all the guests. Jimmy was playing a playlist since he was the DJ as well. Everyone was smiling and talking and having a good old time.

The food came out and Tweek was in his seat and Craig watched everyone from the back until his parents called him to eat. Everything was fine. The rest of the night could go on without wedding planner Craig and just man of honor, Craig.

Craig wasn’t at the same table as Tweek, but the other was across the room at the table with Stan, Kyle, Butters, Kenny, and Cartman. Craig had the perfect view of the other and Tweek had a similar view. On occasion, they would look at each other and smile before someone got their attention.

After the toasts and the food, it was time for the cake and Craig got up, motioning for Tweek to get up too. Tweek forced Butters up with him. They made their way to the back where Craig finally saw the cake, he was floored.

“Tweek…, this is beautiful.”

It was mostly white, but around the bottoms was a brown fondant trim and were edible fondant flowers and leaves that looked so real. The cupcakes, seated just a bit away had a white frosting and similar flowers on each other. Tweek really outdid himself with these.

Tweek rubbed his arms, “Y-you think Tricia will like it?”

“She may kiss you. Be warned,” Craig chuckled, nudging the other.

Butters smiled between the two, “May not be the only one.”

Tweek blushed a bright pink, but Craig just smiled. He motioned for the two to bring the cake out, Tweek pushing the cart with the cake and Butters pushing the cart with the cupcakes. As they walked out, the room lit up with excitement. Tricia was the loudest, squealing. 

Like Craig predicted, Tricia kissed him on the cheek and clung to him before she and Jonathan got to taking pictures with the cake, including the ever cliche and disgusting, shoving cake in each other’s faces.

Tweek stood off to the side with Butters and smiled as the waiters took the cupcakes and slices of cakes to whoever wanted him. Craig watched him with a sense of pride.

They didn’t get a chance to talk after that. They were kept apart until the newlywed couple got up for their first dance. It was sweet (“Thinking Out Loud” by Ed Sheeran, Craig wanted to veto, but Tricia was adamant). 

Soon, Thomas and Laura were up and dancing and then more couples joined. Craig knew this was his chance. He hated dancing, but he had to do it. He moved from his seat and he saw Tweek catch him coming. The other seemed to be softly shaking his head, begging the other silently not to do this, but once Craig made it up to him, Kenny was whistling.

Craig shot the male his finger before holding out his hand, a smile on his lips, “This will be the only time I will ever make you dance cause I hate dancing.”

Tweek pouted, but took Craig’s hand, allowing himself to be pulled from his seat and guided to the dance floor. Craig made Tweek wrap his arms around his neck before he placed his hands on Tweek’s hips, slowly swaying to the music. 

Even in the dull light, Craig knew Tweek was blushing. He even had a light blush on his own face. They stared at each other and Craig noted that Tweek looked like he was thinking of something to say.

Eventually, he did speak up, “I… I’m a mess, Craig. I’m paranoid and clumsy and I may have been addicted to meth at one point.”

Craig opened his mouth to ask questions, but Tweek moved his finger to Craig’s mouth, shutting him up. Tweek took a shaky breath, “I have no confidence. I’m terrified of everything. I have no idea what I’m doing, but… I like you. A lot, really. It’s really bad. I even think your ties are cute and they really shouldn’t be, but there and I love the one with the guinea pigs. I had one once. It got stuck in the vents and died.”

The wedding planner tilted his head because Tweek was rambling and the story was utterly terrifying, but three out of four of his guinea pigs died by accidents when he was a kid, so he can’t really judge.

One more breath and Tweek started again, “If in a few months you decide I’m a freak and don’t want to like… I don’t know, date me or whatever, then fine. That’s fair, but I’ll be really sad and I shouldn’t be because I have already decided this is the outcome and me just… please, don’t break my heart…”

Craig raised a brow at Tweek and the blond nodded, “I’m done. You may speak.”

The male chuckled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Tweek’s lips, “I like you too. A lot and you’re not a freak. If you are, then I’m king of the freaks and you shall be my queen.”

Tweek frowned, “No, I want to be king. You can be the queen.”

Craig made a thinking face, “We’ll be co-kings.”

Tweek mimicked Craig’s face, “Co-kings, then.”

They eyed each other before they laughed, pressing their forehead together. Craig smiled, “So, do you like South Park?”

“No,” Tweek admitted, “But I’m starting to.”


End file.
